


Fishtail braids

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Everyone now knows how whipped I am for this man, F/M, Legolas being the gentleman that he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Basically Legolas helping you accomplish your dreams from the silliest to the deepest. Also Legolas the hairstylist.





	Fishtail braids

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt to write about Legolas so please be gentle hahahaa

It was a chilly evening of August. The sun was lazily going down to its own chambers giving space for the moon to light up the rest of the time. The wind was blowing a soft air of late summer beginning of autumn. You could feel it cool down your chamber as your window was left open to air out the room before you would head to sleep.

You would often like to let fresh air in as you would spend the rest of your day after dinner. Usually, you would be seen with a new book in your hands, diligently trying to finish the story in it, your eyes and mind sticking so much to the book you would forget your surroundings.

But that one particular evening, you were sitting on a chair in front your dressing table trying to master a secret art. You had been the better half of your time with your arms up trying to tie your hair in one fishtail braid in the back. That was serious business and you were not going to give up without a fair fight. Everyone in the whole realm was aware of your stubborn nature and your hair was not going to be treated another way. You were going to master that complicated braiding art even if it would take you the whole night.

Two hours later, you were still fighting with your own hair as your fingers got tangled in it and your frustration level was at its highest peak. You sighed in defeat as you let your arms down, your fingers escaping the birds' nest that was forming on your head. You looked at yourself in the mirror as your shoulders slumped down.

You were going to give up when in your head popped a certain elf's face and smile. That face could get you through all the complicated things in your life in a second. He was always there to lift you up. He was always an inspiration for you, someone to look up to and from whom you could learn so many things. Just by him assuring you with a soft smile and a gentle shoulder squeeze that everything would turn our alright made you believe his words and try your best.

He was that only person you would go to when you needed advice or want to share any thought with. Because he was always there to encourage you to live the best of your life and would never constrain you to not spread your wings.

For example, when you wanted to join the guards of the palace even though you were from the royal kind. Everyone else opposed to your childish idea, but Legolas was the only one who took you seriously and helped you train. With his guidance, you became a high rank in the guards, next to him.

A part of you just wanted to find every excuse to stick yourself to the blonde elf, but the rest of you had bigger dreams. Which is why you found yourself trying to copy his hairstyle, but there you were with a birds' nest on your head instead.

Legolas was walking to his chambers when he stopped in front of yours. He noticed the door slightly open and heard many grunts and loud sighs. He decided to inspect the situation just to be greeted by a very wrinkled version of yourself, defeated and lost in your own hair. That sight made him hardly able to surpass a chuckle. He didn't want his cover to be revealed but wanted to watch you continue your journey. He always had found you very fascinating and surrounded by a warm aura. He pledged to himself that he will make sure he will protect you with all costs, but also will be your most trusted ally in whatever you wanted to accomplish.

But when you told Legolas that you wanted to join The Fellowship and travel along he had to beg himself to let you achieve your dream. It was a harder time for him than when you joined the royal guards. Not that you weren't capable of fighting or strong enough. Not at all, in fact, you were almost at the same level of strength as his. Eventually, you proved yourself not only to him but to everyone else that you were as strong and capable as Legolas would always say to defend you from the rest of the world.

Your strong personality made him fall in love with you and although he was very comfortable around you, he had to gather the courage of a thousand men to confess his love for you. To his surprise, you gladly accepted his feelings and proudly confess that you were already in love with him since you first laid your eyes on him. Your unique way of captivating his heart made your relationship become stronger, that even Thranduil had to accept his son truly fell in love with someone.

Legolas couldn't resist seeing you struggle so hard with whatever you were trying to do and he softly knocked on the door next to him making you jump out of your seat.

"Oh Valar, Legolas you scared me !" you exclaimed placing a hand on your heart, but quickly remembered the state he had found you in. You quickly tried to fix your hair making Legolas let out a soft laugh.

"My love, what is there that had been keeping you so occupied now? Do tell and I shall help you." he asked stepping inside your chambers. He walked to where you were seated and stood behind you as you were still on the chair. Legolas ran his long fingers through your hair and tried to untangle the mess.

Your face was bright red in embarrassment. You felt like a child getting caught painting the public walls.

"If I must admit, I was trying to braid my hair in a fishtail braid, like yours." you admitted mumbling the last part as you let your head hang down.

That statement made Legolas laugh again.

"My love, you are truly amazing, are you aware of that?" he stated. "What made you have such a thought today?" he questioned half curious half getting butterflies in his stomach. Whatever sort of courting style you were sporting was working very hard on him.

"I just wanted to braid my hair like yours, because I like how yours flows so beautifully in the air. And I thought if I had your braid in my hair I can look at it and think of you when you are away." you admitted as your face was getting redder than any shade of red seen in nature.

"My dearest love." Legolas whispered before he leaned down to capture your lips in a sweet yet full of emotions kiss. He cupped your face in both his hands as he pressed his lips on yours deepening the kiss.

"Let me do it for you." Legolas said as he was brushing your hair.

"But I wanted to do it myself. Can you show me how and then I could practice on my own, please?"

"Alright. I shall braid your hair like mine. You can watch me closely and after you can learn to master it. Although I do not mind doing this for you whenever your heart desires."

After he was finished he placed his hands on your shoulders as you were studying his technique in the mirror. You turned to him and faced his deep blue eyes and smiled widely at him. You cheeks had a very soft shade of pink surrounding them which made Legolas's heart pound even louder than before. He extended a hand in front of you which you gladly took and stood on your feet. He was admiring you the entire time as if you were an art piece presented before his eyes. He softly caressed your cheeks and leaned in to capture your soft lips in a kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours as his arms wrapped you in a gentle embrace. He took you and spun you gently around the room making you giggle.

"My beautiful flower." he stated kissing you again.


End file.
